Fated Circles
by LaguNerd
Summary: A collection of dramatic and angst filled one-shots that I have written. Yet again expect mainly Squall and Laguna although other characters will feature alongside of them. For the most part extremely short but still chock full of feels!
1. Mother's Day

A/N: Decided to create a second collection of FFVIII one shots, these being the super sad, angsty, dramatic and feelsy ones! I write a lot of dramatic little stories for my two roleplay blogs, Squall and Laguna and have been thinking about putting them on here as well so...here we are! Not all of these are from my blogs although I think quite a few will, but I love to write angst and drama and it'll be nice to have a place to put them separate from all the fluffy ones XD Will still likely all include Squall and Laguna...I am way too obsessed with those two .

Title: Mother's Day

Warnings: Minor cursing, on Squall's part

Words: 298

Summary: Laguna finally shows Squall Raine's grave.

* * *

"There it is Squall…there's your mother."

Squall slowly walked up towards the grave, not even glancing at his father as he passed him. A slab of stone, bearing a name and two dates…was he supposed to feel something? But he felt nothing at all, he stared blankly, confused. This was his mother, the one who gave birth to him…why couldn't he feel anything?

A side glance at Laguna, as if searching for an answer as to what he was supposed to do. But Laguna, for once, said nothing. Squall crouched down, fingers trailing uncertainly over granite before clenching hard into a fist. His teeth dug into his lip in frustration, fist banging hard enough on stone to bruise knuckles as he exploded.

"What am I supposed to do?...to say? A-am I supposed to talk to her? Cry? I DON'T KNOW!"

With a pained look in his eyes, Laguna sat next to the boy, hand resting on Squall's back rubbing reassuringly. "Just do what feels right," he said softly.

"….But I've never known her…how do I know what's right?"

His head hung low, bangs covering his eyes. "I don't even know what a mother is like…how…"

Fingers clenched into the dirt, free hand wiping harshly over his eyes, erasing tears that had started to fall. "Why?! Why am I…" Fingers dug harder into the ground, ripping at his nails. "F-fuck!" A half strangled sob broke the words as more tears started coming against his will.

Laguna gently laid a hand across his son's shoulders, hesitantly, expecting a rejection. When no protest came aside from a slight stiffening he let his arm relax, thumb rubbing soothingly over skin.

They sat there, until Squall's sobs had long dried and their knees locked up. The family together for the very first time…


	2. Nothing to Forgive

A/N: This one was in response to something another Squall blog posted, I felt I wanted to write Laguna's reaction so...It's short but chock full of feels.

Title: Nothing to Forgive

Warnings: Nothing really...

Words: 255

Summary: Laguna explains why he never blamed Squall for Raine's death.

* * *

"I won't forgive you, because there is _nothing_ to forgive."

Laguna sighed, gazing at Squall with a sad look in his eyes. "Do you honestly believe that I blame you for Raine's death?"

"Nothing could be further from the truth…"

He walked slowly over to Squall, reaching a hand to gently caress one cheek, thumb brushing hesitantly over scar. "You are a miracle, a gift, if you will. The last gift Raine ever gave me." He gave a soft smile, belied by the tears that were filling his eyes. " And the one that outshines them all."

He gazed down at the ground for a moment with a far away look glazing his eyes. "She gave everything she had to create you," snapping eyes up to now to steadily meet Squall's, " so now I will give everything I can to protect you…now that I found you."

A steadying breath that failed as it hitched on it's way down his throat. "If anything," a hard look filled his eyes, regret burning it's way up his body. "If anything…I'm the one to blame…17 years of not being there for you…"

He suddenly gripped Squall's shoulders firmly, eyes boring into steel blue. "Do not. Blame yourself. Raine's death was _my f_ ault. I was not there for her or for you, and I live every day regretting it."

His eyes slid downward as he let go of Squall, stepping back a bit. "You deserved so much more Squall. I am very sorry I wasn't able to give it to you."


	3. The Ultimate Sacrifice

A/N: This was something I came up with one day on the way home from work. I actually got the idea for a picture first and then write the story around that. I will be posting a link to said picture on my profile! Also, there plans for a sequel to this which will hopefully be written soon!

Title: The Ultimate Sacrifice

Warnings: death mention but no details

Words: 398

Summary: Squall wakes up after being injured and realizes the price to pay for his survival

* * *

He didn't remember much of what happened…there had been explosions and pain and then silence. He remembered screaming until his voice was hoarse and his throat raw. And he remembered blood…lot's of blood. And that was it, and what little he did remember was fuzzy and warped.

He had woken up in a hospital bed and the nurse had said that he had been out of it for a few days and had been very lucky to come out mostly unscathed. Further explanation told him that the only reason he _had_ survived was because of _him_ ….He had taken action, pushed him out of the way….and had taken the brunt of the damage. For him.

Before he could even get a chance to ask what had happened to him though, where _he_ was, Kiros had walked in and slowly came up to the bed. He said not a word, only dropped something into his hand and somberly walked back out. No words were needed, all his answers lay in the metal in his hand.

He couldn't focus on the name etched in the tarnished surface but he knew it without looking _. Laguna Loire._ Savior and President of Esthar, actor, writer…. _.father_. He gulped hard, a shudder racing through his body as his fist clenched tight around the dog tags, edges biting deep into his palm, fingers hiding the bloodstained metal from sight.

Hyne…he had only just found him, why must he lose him already! Everybody in his life disappeared, where was the fairness in it all? His breath hitched as he realized something…he hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him, tell Laguna just how much he meant to him…that he did appreciate him and that he was glad…so very glad to have him in his life. In fact, the first and very last time he had ever called him 'dad' was when he was screaming it during that fateful afternoon…

Words came back to him, faint but powerful….the last words he'd ever said. _"Squall…remember that I'll always love you…..goodbye son."_

With shaking hands he held the tags up and stared at them for a long moment before slipping it over his head, chain clanging softly against Griever's. Hand clenched them as he held it over his heart, whispering words out loud for the very first time, even if it would only be heard by ghosts…

"Dad….I love you too…."


	4. First Meetings

A/N: This was actually written long before any of the other chapters or even before I thought about putting a series of drabbles on here at all. Just me digging into Laguna's character a bit and I finally realized that this would fit in rather nicely here!

Title: First Meetings

Warnings: Uh...just slightly angsty Laguna?

Words: 574

Summary: Laguna's thoughts when he first meets Squall face to face.

* * *

Laguna stood staring out the window, watching as the lights that never seemed to go off flickered and pulsed. He shook his leg out a bit as the familiar pain began creeping up the limb. He was nervous about the upcoming meeting but not for the reasons one would expect. Sure he was worried about his country and hoped that these SeeDs knew what they were doing, but what made him really nervous was actually meeting with them - or more specifically their unofficial leader, Squall Leonhart.

He remembered a few weeks ago when a newly reunited Ellone sat him down with a serious look on her face. She had told him that Raine had been pregnant and that for the past 17 years he had a son wandering the planet. It was a lot to take in and he still really hadn't come to terms with it. But of course things had to get more complicated and that same name that Ellone had said had graced the top of his paperwork that morning and the owner of said name would be gracing the floor of this very office any minute.

Squall Leonhart, his son. Hyne, he had no clue how to approach this, how to tell him. Would the kid even believe him when he said he hadn't even known of his existence until a few weeks ago and sorry for not being there for you for 17 years but it totally wasn't my fault? Yeah right. The kid was likely to lash out, deny the truth. Hell he would probably do the same in his shoes. But he had to try...he had lost Raine, he wasn't about to lose his new found son as well.

He froze as he heard the doors open and hesitated for a few moments before turning around. The first thing he noticed were the eyes. Cold steel blue grey, Eyes that mirrored hers perfectly. He couldn't look away and it took him a few more moments before he took in the rest of him. Her eyes, her hair and coloring but in the chin and cheekbones, in the long lanky limbs and straight nose was the unmistakable evidence of him. It took his breath away to see such a perfect mix of him and Raine right in front of him.

He wanted to hug him, to hide him and keep him safe from everything but he knew that was impossible, and taking in the hard look in those eyes he realized he was likely too late to do any protecting anyways. He looked at the rest of the ragtag group and swallowed heavily. They were all so young...Hyne, Squall was only 17 himself! The oldest in the group couldn't have been over 18! Taking in the hard looks in their eyes and their exhausted countenances it hit him. These people, these children were being sent off to war and he would be the one to give the orders. He had to grip the edge of his desk to stand upright, gulping down the sudden nausea that rose within him. He realized now that he couldn't reveal anything to Squall or the others. They had enough on their shoulders, he didn't have the heart to make it worse. So he gathered his courage and stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Laguna, Laguna Loire...president of Esthar."


End file.
